


About Life

by WizardSandwich



Series: Soundwave Week [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Old Friends, Other, Reunions, idw-ish elements, the prowlcoswave is more implied than anything tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Day 5 - ReconnectionSoundwave and Toaster are old friends.
Relationships: Cosmos/Prowl/Soundwave, Cosmos/Soundwave, Toaster & Blaster, Toaster & Prowl, Toaster/Jazz
Series: Soundwave Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820032
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Soundwave Week 2020





	About Life

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry if this is shit i'm just trying to finish out soundwave week bc unfortunately i'm a completionist. but here's my fic where soundwave and toaster are friends and blaster's mad bc he and soundwave are Main Rivals

“You going to stop glaring at him?” Jazz asks, as though Toaster and Soundwave can’t hear him from a table away.

Or, well, he probably knows that they can hear him. Jazz was aware of those kind of things.

“When Toaster gets better friends,” Blaster grumbles. Toaster can see him cross his arms from the corner of his optics.

Toaster bites back a sigh and shakes his helm, sliding into the booth across from Soundwave. “It’s good to see you again,” he says.

Soundwave nods, “Likewise.”

“How have you been?” Toaster asks politely, suddenly struck with the knowledge that he has no idea what to say to Soundwave. They haven’t seen each other in millennia.

“Well enough,” Soundwave says, just as polite though far more crisp. “Much has happened since the end of the war.”

Toaster nods, smiling hesitantly, “Yeah. I’d imagine. I heard you and Cosmos tied the knot. Prowl told me about it.”

Soundwave hums affirmatively as he takes a sip of his energon cube. It is odd to see his face, but peace does odd things to people.

“Prowl: visits often. He speaks of you,” Soundwave says. “You’re amica?”

“We’re going to be,” Toaster says. “We have to do the rites.”

“Likely: we will see more of each other,” Soundwave says after a moment. “Blaster: will not be happy about it.”

“He’s never liked my choice in friends,” Toaster says, shrugging and shooting his brother a look.

Blaster huffs, looking away, “You’re friends with Prowl.”

“C’mon, Blast,” Jazz says, nudging him with his shoulder. “Give him a little credit. He and Prowl are two peas in a pod.”

“He drags him into trouble,” Blaster says.

“ _I_ drag him into trouble. Prowl isn’t any worse.”

“Suggestion: Toaster trouble on his own,” Soundwave says, closing his mask as he empties his cube.

Jazz pauses, then nods to himself, “That checks out. He conjunxed me, after all.” Jazz looks delighted when Toaster shakes his helm, already exasperated. “We all know I’m trouble, sweetspark.”

Toaster can practically feel the amusement radiating off of Soundwave and Toaster’s spark warms. It’s good to see him again, despite the distance of a millennia and war.

“You and Prowl are close, huh?” Toaster says, thinking of everything Prowl has ever thought to say about Soundwave. He thinks close is either an overstatement or an understatement.

“Cosmos and Prowl: much closer,” Soundwave informs dutifully. “Soundwave and Prowl: getting there.”

Toaster comes to his conclusion swiftly, given Prowl and Cosmos, but doesn’t say a word. It’s not his business whether or not Soundwave and Prowl are shacking up until Prowl tells him about it. And even then, it’s not really his business at all, as long as Prowl is happy.

“Congratulations on the conjunxing,” Toaster says, standing. “But we have to go. I’ll ask Prowl from your comm. suite.”

Soundwave nods, “It will be good to speak to you again.”


End file.
